Infinity Apocalypse
by jonplaysmc16
Summary: (This X- over ties in featuring Stranger Things, The Avengers, and IT.) A new threat comes to the universe as Thanos finds a new apprentice of a century old being name Pennywise and are planning to wipe out half of life from existence! Our heroes must use the best of their power to defeat their new enemy! (Rated T: Featuring gore, bloodshed, and excessive use of Language.)
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

**_-=Prologue=-_**

* * *

 **Hey Guys! This is a REMASTERED version of my multi-crossover story adapted story arch to "Infinity War" called "Infinity Apocalypse". I wanted to remake this story because I think the beginning could have been a better start off.  
I re-read the story again. The first chapter up to Chapter 12 was where the story felt like a mess and fallen apart. But I had new ideas in mind. Ideas that would make sense with this particular story and could be potentially a better story arch from what I was originally created. So, without further ado let me start off with the prologue which is just introducing the characters. That's it :)**

 **P.S I am about to get through the first semester of my first year at High School! Meaning I will work more on this!**

* * *

Stranger Things: All rights go to "Netflix" for the characters!

* * *

After Eleven and her friends ended the apocalyptic matter between the real world and the upside down in November 1984. Everything was normal for about a month. Quiet too. Mike had never heard from Eleven after they closed the gate. Before they soon know it that apocalypse will come, But this time It will come from a different enemy...

The Characters Involved are:

Eleven\El\Jane Hoper

Micheal (Mike) Wheeler

Will Byers

Dustin Henderson

Lucas Sinclair

Maxine Mayfield

* * *

Stephen King's IT (2017): All rights go to "Warner Bros./New Line Cinema" for these Characters!

* * *

A Group of Kids fighting A Demon Clown was unlike any other dangerous thing they had ever done. After fighting the monster, Pennywise forced itself to go into early hibernation after It was overcome by the Losers Club and was too weak to fight back. Days afterward. Bill still feels after losing his little brother Georgie, has bits of amounts of hopes that his Brother is alive. His body was never seen in the Sewers or any signs of evidence that he was still there. One month after they kids fought It. Eddie had to leave Derry, Maine to Hawkins, Indiana. His Mom now sees how dangerous the small town is and saw how nice Hawkins is (exception of the two major events). Eddie felt mad because he was never gonna see his friends again. But still waits till the monster arose from the surface again after It's 27 years of hibernation. In December of 1984, Eddie didn't want to attend the Snowball event. But his Mom told him that the school requires him to go to be their food sever. He surrendered to his mom of going to the event because, after the past few days she wasn't as on to him as usual, which quite frankly surprised him. Maybe his confrontation actually worked! But what he doesn't know, is when shit goes down at Hawkins Middle School…

The Characters Involved are:

Bill Denbrough

Eddie Kaspbrak

Beverly Marsh

Richie Tozier

Ben Hanscom

Mike Hanlon

Stanley Uris

Pennywise the Dancing Clown/It

* * *

The Avengers and The Guardians of the Galaxy: All rights go to "Marvel/Disney" for the characters!

* * *

(Gonna keep it short cause there is a lot to say...) The Avengers has been broken apart Cap now a war criminal and Stark now a part of the Sokovia accords. As for the rest of the original five members, they haven't been in communication for a long time. There have been new members joining the team as well. Tony has been enjoying his life with Pepper Potts getting married, having kids, and etc. As for the Guardians not as much. They have been dealing with their daily routine going around the galaxy helping other people in need and getting paid. Their worst fears have yet to come true as "History will be rewritten..."

The characters Involved are:

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Thor Odinson

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

Bucky Barnes

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

Doctor Strange

T'Challa/ Black Panther

Okoye

M'Baku

Shuri

Peter Quil/Star-Lord

Gamora

Nebula

Rocket Raccoon

Drax The Destroyer

Mantis

Teenage Groot

* * *

And That's IT! I hope you guys will indeed find this version of Infinity Apocalypse a lot better! See ya soon guys!

 ** _(P.S THANK U FOR THE GUEST TO MENTIONING WILL HE DESERVES TO BE APART OF THIS STORY! Lol)_**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Aftermath

**_First Chapter! Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1 - The Aftermath_**

 _August 18, 1984_

 _Derry, Maine_

* * *

DEEP DOWN into the sewers of Derry, Maine where Children have gone missing almost every two weeks. Some people in Derry, guess that a serial killer or maybe a creature lurking down there… and preying on them... One of those missing kids that caught people's attention in Derry is the missing kid of October 15, 1983, George Elmer Denbrough went missing on that day. no one knows where the 6-year old went, He may have gotten lost somewhere outside of town, or maybe accidentally slide under a storm drain as an old lady witness Georgie looking into the Storm drain but went back inside. By the time she came back outside, she saw a pool of blood flowing into the storm drain. Bill Denbrough who is George's Big Brother and the leader of a little club called The Losers Club. He and 6 other Teenagers were gone for about a day on August 18, 1984, a year after Georgie went missing, except they came back the next day.

Way deeper into the heart of Derry lies a huge Sewer system with mountains full of toys and floating children with them arms and legs ripped from their bodies. Going even deeper, A colorful cavern was discovered after a Clown in a silver suit came straight down and plopping to the ground, shaking in pain and agony. His face was half clown and half of nothing. he tumbled around on his back looking at the dims of light seeing a boy looking down before disappearing afterward.

"Pennywise… hungry…" It whispered. It slowly got on its feet but felt pain afterward. It's started to change from half clown and half nothingness to a face of a Clown, Bright yellow eyes and red lines forming into a smile, big forehead, and red slick back hair.

"hungry" It growls.

"Must…" It said. "Rest…"

It looked around the room but realizing it was different much different. It started walking at a limping pace, towards a light where he lies to reset. when It entered the room, he sees a golden glove with 6 slots. One on the index, second on the middle, third on the ring, fourth on the pinkie, five on the thumb, and six in the middle of the hand.

"Shiny..." It said to itself.

It walked up to the glove. It wanting to touch but quickly stops. It's thoughts process. It had never touch pure gold before and It was willing to touch. Before It even places a single finger on the Golden Glove a voice came out of nowhere.

"resting, so soon?" The voice called.

The Clown froze and changed its right arm into a tentacle and whipped to Its left. It was suddenly then caught by a mysterious creature like a human using both of Its hands to stop it.

"Relax... there is no need to harm me." The voices said "Afterall… I am not… afraid of you."

The unknown creature let's go of the clown's tentacle. Pennywise suddenly turns his arm back to normal as the creature stood up. It smells the creatures fear from far. But couldn't even smell a stench that the creature feared him. Pennywise stood down. Suddenly a human-like creature came out from the shadows. It was tall, very tall, its skin was purple and was fully armored, the creature stood in front of The Clown.

"Not... Human?" It said.

"No, not at all." The creature said taking off his helmet and dropping it on the floor.

The clown suddenly felt weak and dropped down onto his knees. "Hungry…"

Suddenly the creature passed a bowl of blood to It. "I knew you might be…"

"Must… smell… fear…" It said.

"Its just blood and gore that's all…" The creature responds. "Drink it…"

The clown took a try and the slurped the entire bowl. It squished the blood around in Its mouth and finally swallows it. It took a moment to process the taste. "…tasty…" It said.

"There! It isn't as- "Before the creature continue the Clown suddenly felt a little pain in his stomach and crotches inwards. The clown the straightens his back and his eyes widened. It then… burped very loud. The creature tilted his head.

"Too… Good…" It commented.

The creature walks around the cavern and Pennywise stood on his feet. It only had one question to ask him

"Why are you spying on me?" It questioned the creature.

"I'm not spying on you, I was watching you..." The creature gave him a look as he walks over to the golden glove. "And I believe within my case I have found my apprentice..."

"A what?" It scowled. "I will never be your slave!"

"I am not asking you to be my slave. The creature responded. "I'm asking you to join me…"

"Join?" It stood froze. "…You?"

"Or should I say…" The creature hissed. " _Join Us…_ "

Suddenly, four more creatures appear from the shadows, three that we're Its height and the other one was the purple creature height.

"Pennywise, this is Cull Obsidian, Maw, Proximum, and Corvius." The creature introduces to the four as they bowed down the Pennywise. It then looked back at the purple creature.

"Who you are?" It asked as he gave him a confused look.

"I am Thanos." Thanos introduced himself. "The last of the Titans." Pennywise took a step forward.

"Why are you here?" It questioned. "Pennywise… confuse…"

Thanos placed his hands on the golden glove. "Have you ever sought redemption?"

"I seek revenge..." It hissed.

"you seek revenge on the seven kids that you couldn't even kill," Thanos said walking around the golden glove. "However, you seek redemption from what has happened in your past."

Its eyes made a quick flash of blue then back to yellow. It that one word "past" had Pennywise gone through a small flashback of events that has happened in Its past.

"I've been through the same," Thanos said. "I lost my home because of extinction."

"I've…" It spoke. "…Lost my home… cause… they took… It… away…"

"Well…" Thanos said. leaning towards Its face. "Do you seek redemption and willing to cooperate with us?"

Pennywise look straight into Thanos' face with an uncanny grin. "Yes…"

Thanos took a step back. "Then take it."

before Pennywise did, It asked, "What is that thing exactly?"

"This… is called the Infinity Gauntlet," Thanos responded looking at The Gauntlet.

"And what can It do." It questioned.

"It needs six specialized stones, within these six slots," Thanos explained. "You can control them to however you want it to be."

"Like?" It questioned further.

"The power stone" The first slot on the index lit with a color of purple. "Anything organic that it every touch will instantly destroy it"

The second sloth under the middle then lit up with the color of blue. "The Space stone controls anything in the whole galaxy. You can even travel anywhere in the galaxy with it." Thanos explained further.

"The reality stone controls all living mass of objects and turns them into anything you want it to be." Thanos continues. "the soul stone can control all living things; taking away their souls, identifying what soul it is."

The thumb slot glowed green and the middle slot glowed yellow. "The Time stone is able to change time and even look into the other time outcomes and the Mind stone has the ability to control someone's mind into doing someones willing."

Pennywise is now one big confused century old being after hearing all the information. But it accepted it anyway.

"okay..." It furrowed. " _I'll take the glove... then._ " Thanos took a step back from the gauntlet. Pennywise then came up to the gauntlet. It first puts It's hands-on Its chin and thinks. Then Its hands slowly grab the gauntlet, inch by inch with care, and equips it into his left arm.

"Why is it big?" It questioned.

"Give it time," Thanos responded.

The gauntlet began to resize itself fitting into the clown's arm perfectly.

"oh..." It groaned. "Impressive…"

"Our journey shall begin!" Maw exclaims. And the four other Aliens begin to turn their backs.

"wait..." It said. Everyone suddenly looked back at It. "Give me five months."

The four furrowed except for Thanos. "Why?" Proximum asked.

"Hurt…" It said. "I… am hurt…"

"Take all the time," Thanos responded. "When you are ready, Call us. Then our journey begins."

Thanos toss a device to the clown and catching it with his right arm single-handed. It looked at the device briefly.

"what do I-" Pennywise then realize Thanos and the four were gone. It then laid on Its back closing Its eyes and smiling.

"Here I come… **Billy**!" It whispers and begins to laugh the Loudest it can till it echoed around the cavern then complete silence filled to room as the clown sleeps for five months period.

* * *

 _Hey Guys! Hope you are all enjoying the Newly_ **_Remastered version of "Infinity Apocalypse"!_** _I am so proud of the new chapters I am currently making! If you want to see more chapters, make sure you add this story to your favorites! And if you want to comment on some things about the story_ **_PLEASE put a review down below!_** _See you all next time!_

 ** _"P.S. I have updated my grammar and rewritten a few parts since now I have Microsoft Word."_**


	3. Chapter 2 - Return of Fear

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the whole month update but I just started School for its Second Semester! I have been reading a lot of the reviews (Which I really appreciate the response) and I saw you guys didn't want any "Harry Potter" mixed in it... I honestly have big plans for that lore to be tied into this one, but I decided** " _Welp If I want to make the best reading experience for you guys,_ _I guess I_ _won't have them tied into it._ " **I'm sure I have other great Ideas without them. Anyways Here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2 - Return of Fear_**

 _December 15, 1984_

 _Derry, Maine_

 _-5 months later-_

* * *

A COLD Day It was for Bill Denbrough, the teenage boy was riding on his bike down the street, looking around the shaved tree around him and looking at the houses as they prepare for Christmas. It has been almost a year in a half since his brother went missing back in October of 1983. Bill always wanted to find his brother either in the woods or even in the Well house, or he can come out of the exact same storm drain and sees his brother hand sticking out at any time, hoping it will be his Christmas gift! The boy was still depressed that he can't even find his brother until he got a call from one of his walkie-talkies.

"Bill?" A girl's voice came out from the walkie-talkie. "Bill are you there?"

Bill picked up the walkie-talkie. "Yeah, B- Beverly?" He responded.

"You okay?" It's been a while since I arrived for my vacay to spend time with you guys." Bev asked the depressed boy. "And you haven't been very communicative lately."

Bill let out a sigh then responding. "It's that..." The boy paused. "I- I have been searching f- for my Brother, Bev."

"Bill…" She said. "I know you miss him… But- "

"B- Bev Stop i- it…"

"What?"

"I- I'm just… "Bill got off his bike and started walking, "so f- f- f- fucking g- guilty of myself!"

He is pasting all the shave trees and all the decorated Christmas houses. "I ha- have looked ev- everywhere for him!" The boy said trying to hold back his tears. "Not even in the sewers, the woods, or e- even out on t- the st- streets!"

"If I was never sick that day, he would have never encountered It!" Bill said without stuttering.

"Bill..." She said gently through the walkie-talkie. "You need a fresh mindset… How about a reunion… all of us. Mike, Stan, Richie, you and I as well… and Ed-"

"Ed- Eddie is not here anymore." Bill corrected Bev. "He is in I- In- Indiana, now."

He waited for a response from her. Nothing but statics. he tried contacting her again.

"Bev?" The boy said calling to his friend as he taps harshly on the walkie-talkie. "Bev?!" He tried again.

A car suddenly passed by them throwing hard-boil eggs at him and completely missed him. He then fell over on his Bike alongside his backpack and his walkie-talkie.

"LOSAH!" the blonde boy shouted to Bill.

Bill flipped the bird to a blonde boy with both of his hands back to him and the car drove off into the distance.

"D- D- Damn, mullet h- h- heads!" He picked up his walkie-talkie and his bike. He starts to pick up his backpack and his bicycle from the sidewalk. But when he went over to pick up the walkie talkie, his heart stops cold.

* * *

"Billy... If you come with me... You'll float too..." It was the sounds of his little brother.

Bill suddenly clicked on the walkie-talkie and tries to talk to his Little brother. "Georgie! Wh- Where Ar- are you!" Bill shouted at the walkie-talkie but nothing, then another disorient disturbance came from the walkie-talkie.

"what the h- hell..." Bill whispered. He looks at the walkie-talkie in a very suspicious way.

"Mike!" A boy name shouted. " What the hell are you doing on this channel!"

Bill was confused by someone named Mike. Another disorients disturbance came out. But this time it was a man's voice.

"We're the Avengers..." The voice said. "We can bust arms dealers all livelong days, but..."

"That up there!" The voice continued. "That's the _Endgame_." And the same word " _Endgame_ " echoed. Bill placed his hands over the antenna of the walkie-talkie and turned it off.

"Endgame?" Bill Questioned himself

Suddenly, A big mass of fog started to surround A street called Neilbolt also, was where the Well house or where It lives.

Bill sees the fog forming on Neilbolt. He then walks towards the fog and stops at the edge of it.

"What the f- f- fuck?" Bill said to himself.

Bill slowly walked into the very foggy Neilbolt street with all the fog surrounding him. Once started to walk fast to the sidewalk where he can find something to hold onto till he finds the Well House. He then touched a rusted fence, when suddenly all the fog evaporated, and there stood The Well house. Bill knew It couldn't be back, it hasn't past 27 years yet. Bill walked to the front gate and just stared at the old house It was a very sturdy house and it still looks scary from the last time that Bill ever saw the well house. Bill stared at the abandoned house. His thought turned back into those bad memories the last time they went in there was the save Beverly and facing the demon. A whistle melody suddenly came from the front porch. Bill at once turns to the porch. He then sees someone sitting on their reading an old newspaper about Georgie's disappearance. Bill couldn't tell who it was. the person began to fold the newspaper and Bill's blood pressure felt like it was rising. His body felt hot and his palms were clammy. It was Pennywise. How? HOW? HOW IS IT BACK? Pennywise stared at him with a demonic uncanny grin. It stood up rapidly. Bill took his hands off from the fence and was ready to run. It walks to the side of the porch.

"So.." It said to Bill. "Whatcha doing on my property, Billy?"

Bill responded nothing still staring at the clown couldn't believing It came back so soon.

"what's the matter?" Pennywise said. "Wanna float?" A red balloon suddenly arises from his back.

"I am not afraid of you," Bill said to the clown in a courageous tone.

"No?" It steps out of the porch and on its left hand was The Infinity Gauntlet attach to him. "But you will be soon enough," It said.

It placed hands on the tall dead grass twirling them as he walks about half the way towards the gate where Bill is standing behind.

"You see this?" It asked as he shows his left hand with the gauntlet "this little toy is a coin toss to die or live."

Bill did not know what that thing is, but he sure knows it's a bad sign. But then the mass of fog began to close in on The Well house.

"Oh!" It said. "It's time float on!"

The fog covered the house and a sudden POP! Was heard. After the fog evaporated, Pennywise was gone.

Bill could not believe what he saw. His worst fears were to deal with Pennywise again. Suddenly a loud engine roared on top of the Well house. A Giant donut alien spaceship flew on top of Bill and travel far away within a millisecond.

"Holy shit!" Bill shouted. He got his walkie-talkie and his bike. He then hops on his bike and starts pedaling past the Well house as fast as he could. until he made it back to his home.

* * *

Bill ran into his home, up the stairs, and into his room sat on his desk and then turned on his walkie-talkie.

"Guys! Guys, Come in!" Bill shouted at the walkie-talkie. 5 clicks came on the radio.

"What the hell Bill? You don't need to Shout!" A boy's voice shouted back at him.

"What's going on man! I'm busy!" Another voice... "Yea, dude!"

"SHH!" Another male voice came out. "I'm at the library keep it down!"

"Okay okay!" Bill whispered.

"Hey!" Bev's voice came out from the speaker. "What is it?

"Bev, Forget the meeting tomorrow," Bill said.

"Huh?" Bev said in a confused tone.

"We are meeting tonight!" Bill responded. "I'm letting my parents know."

"Ok?" Bev responded.

"The fuck this is about man!" a male's voice said in exaggeration.

"It's urgent Richie! This is serious" Bill said. "I'll explain later! just get over here now!"

Bill, shut off his walkie-talkie and rests his head on the desk and thinks about what he is going to do about It, till he remembers someone that needs to be a part about their discussion. He lifts his heads and turns his communicator back on.

"Guys..." Bill said to his five friends. Five clicks came on

"Yea?" they said in a union.

"Call Eddie."

* * *

 ** _This is my third time updating this chapter… I think…_**


	4. Chapter 3 - Snowball

_**Ladies and Gentleman! The longest chapter right now in this story so enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter** **3 - The Snowball Incident**_

December 15, 1984

Hawkins, Indiana

* * *

On a cold December night at Hawkins, Nothing has ever happened to this town since the re-appearance of Will Byers. Inside of Hawkins middle school, a Dance event was taking place called "The SnowBall." A boy dress in a traditional tuxedo all black and white, He is new to the town. He sat on the bench and watches all boys and girls dance together while "Every Breath You Take" plays.

"why.." The boy wheezed, but then quickly looked into his pocket and grabs an inhaler and takes a puff. "That's better." He sighed.

"At least the town is better than Derry and not a shitty town." The boy said. He then got a call from his walkie-talkie.

"Eddie?" It was Richie's voice.

"Dammit!" Eddie whispered and grabbed his walkie-talkie. "What now Richie! I know you call me five times already, can you let me please have my moment of silence!"

"Eds It's Important!" Richie responded

"For the-" Eddie put his hand over his head and drives it through his hair. "How important?"

"I don't know, We are on our way to Bill's house." Bev's voice called out to Eddie. "Bill wanted us to meet him at his house for some kind of meet up."

"Let me guess." Eddie sighed. "He wants to put together a search team to find Georgie.."

"I don't know man!" Richie replied. "Possibly, But Dunno.."

It felt quiet for a while as Eddie listen to the music.

"Dude, where the fuck are you anyway?" Richie asked.

"I am at a Dance... Party.." Eddie replied. "I am just here to drool on everyone here, kissing each other's ass in case ye ask about."

The group in the radio chuckled for a while then got quiet again.

"Hows the new placeholding?" Bev asked.

"Does it suck?" A male's voice came out.

"Haystacks! didn't you hear him say kissing everyone's ass?" Richie commented. "Of course it must suck for him to be there."

"Richie.." Eddie called to Richie on the walkie-talkie. "I actually kinda like it here."

"It's peaceful here. Nothing scary, like the whole summer-thing."

"I am Officially Jealously" Richie replied. Eddie felt a hit from the walkie-Talkie.

"What was that for Molly-"

"Beep Beep Richie!" Bev called out to Richie.

"Whatever.." Richie sighs.

Eddie starts sniffling and closes his eyes and smiles.

"Eddie?" Bev calls to Eddie, "You okay?"

Eddie then felt a small drop came from his eyelids. "I j- just missed you guys- guys so much." he stammers. "I don't know if I want to spend the rest of my life in Hawkins without you guys, or go back and forth from here to Derry."

"Eddie." Bev voice then spoke. "Listen, We all including Bill, missed you too."

"Yea, No matter where we are? we are always still here." Man's voice spoke out.

"Although, It feels weird without all seven of us here right?" another male's voice came out.

"Yes, Ben," Eddie replied. "It does-"

Eddie then turned to a doorway on the left side and sees a person staring at him then disappearing.

"Eddie?" Bev called him out.

"I have to go," Eddie replied then shutting off his walkie-talkie, gets up from the bench and started walking to the doorway. he then passes through all of the boys and girls dancing together. he pauses for a minute and sees a boy and a girl in a liplock kiss, then pulling away from each other revealing A boy who looks a lot like Richie.

"the fu-"

"Eddie!" A boy all to him from behind. Eddie turned to him.

"Dustin!" Eddie replies The two boys hugged each other.

"You made it! Man, I could have never thought you would never make it." Dustin said to Eddie

"I have been here for almost 20 minutes and I am already seeing boys and girls kissing each other's ass and don't ask why," Eddie said looking at the couple.

"Oh! That's Mike And E- Jane." Dustin stuttered. Eddie stared at them for a while.

"Hey uh I saw something in the doorway over there. wanna check it out?" Eddie asked and pointing at the doorway.

"Dude we can get caught if we go in there," Dustin replied. "You know where only suppose to stay here-"

"We can just go undercover!" Eddie said, Placing a top hat on him.

"Come on! it's just a quick look then we will be right out!" Eddie convincing Dustin to tag along.

"Fine!" Dustin breathes his words. "But if we get caught I am blaming you for it!"

* * *

Eddie and Dustin entered into the school hallway exiting out of the gym room. Eddie pulls out a small flashlight from his jacket and turns it on.

"Why are we here again?" Dustin asked.

"To look for that person, Dustin.," Eddie replied back.

"Yea! But who is The Person?"

"Isn't it that why we are looking?" Eddie questioned Dustin.

They continued walking around each corner of the lockers, they were locked and the entire hallway was complete silence.

"You never really told me why you moved here Eddie," Dustin said as Eddie turned to him.

"My mom never really liked Derry so we decided to move here," Eddie replied. "My mom acted Crazy up there and I hated that, But then she changed when we moved here."

"wow.," Dustin replied as the continue walking.

"ATTENTION PLEASE!" A voice spoke out, Eddie and Dustin paused. "WE MAY HAVE SEEN AND UNKNOWN SUSPECT ENTER THE AREA, EVACUATE NOW!"

"Come on Eddie! Let's get out"

"Who was that Dustin?"

"Hopper the Chief of Police in this town, now come on!" Dustin replied.

"Wait!" Eddie called to Dustin.

"Look!" He pointed to a locker in front of him slightly opened.

"Dude don't open that could be where the killer is."

"It would have jumped on me already man Relax!" Eddie replied.

Eddie slowly went to the side of the locker. He looked at Dustin as he puts his hands over his head and closing his eyes. Eddie then swiftly opens the locker and hides behind the locker door, He felt something dropped to the floor.

"Who is it, Dustin?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not looking! I don't trust it!" Dustin replied.

"For once in your life, Dustin, What is it!" Eddie said in a sarcastic voice.

Dustin opened his eyes then, "AHHHHHHHHH" Dustin screamed as he fell on his back.

"What is it!" Eddie yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK!" Dustin repeatedly yelled.

Eddie emerges from the locker and his eyes widened with shock. a boy flat faced down and was covered with dark blood, wearing a slick yellow coat, a small pair of jeans, and a pair of boots.

"Eddie look at His FUCKING ARM!" Eddie looked over to the boy's right arm. He had no right arm, it was completely ripped off.

"FREEZE!" A voice came out in front shining their lights in front.

"Don't Shoot!" The two boys said in a union they put both of their hands in the air.

"The hell you kids are doing here?" An Officer appeared in front alongside with two others.

"Hopper I can explain-" Dustin said.

"Save it, Dustin!" The man called Hopper replied. Two other Police Officer came behind Hopper.

"You Kids shouldn't really be here." One of the officers said to the two boys. "You both should go outside and call your parents to come and pick you up."

Hopper turns over the boy and sees his face completely covered with blood. Eddie's eyes widen even more taking a step back from the boy. "oh, god" Hopper breathed.

"Come on guys I'll get you all out of here." The other officer said.

The two Officer and Dustin started to walk till one of the officers turn to Eddie who is staring at the Child's body.

"Hey, Kid!" He yelled. "Let's go!"

Eddie just stood there just staring at the body in traumatization. "George?..." He whispered. Hopper turned suddenly to Eddie.

"You know him?" Hopper asked.

"Yea! He is-"

"The Missing Child of 83" Hopper replied to Eddie.

"How did you-"

"It was countrywide. All over the news." Hopper said as he walks towards Eddie. "You hiding something?"

They heard a wheeze from the kid and groans, The two turn to the body.

"He is alive?" Eddie questioned.

A loud 'THUMP' came from the gym. They turned to the door to where The gym is and small orange flares we're spreading across the school.

"Listen to me, Take his body and put over your shoulder!" Hopper demanded Eddie. He did what he was told.

"Dustin Get him the back door!" Hopper called to Dustin.

"What ab-"

"JUST GO!" Hopper screamed.

The two boys and Eddie caring the missing kid of 83', as the three officers with there pistols ready started sprinting towards the first entrance to the gym with all of the flames spreading across the room.

* * *

The three officers entered the Gym, almost the entire room was destroyed, the three officer holding their pistols for anything that happens. In the middle of the gym lies a huge pit, Hopper held his arm up and the two officers stopped. Hopper took a step forward.

"Jim." one of the officers called out to Hopper. "I wouldn't trust that."

Hopper leans forward with his pistol ready and sees a man holding a speared staff with a blue orb attached to the spear. The man stood on his feet and turn to Hopper. The Man tried to take a step forward.

"DON'T MOVE!" Hopper yelled at the man.

"Oh trust me, Jim, I'm not here to harm you." The man said with an accent.

Eddie and Dustin came through the other side of where the officers stood. They both notice their weapons pointing at the mysterious man. they snuck through all the debris with tables flipped and glass on the floor. Eddie halts Dustin from moving forward.

"What?!" Dustin whispered to Eddie.

"Don't step on them or it will make a sound!" He whispered back to Dustin.

Dustin and Eddie holding the injured boy's body try to step over the broken glass and trying to not make a single peep.

they stopped and looked over the tables to see what is going on.

"What do you want?" Jim asked the man.

"I need a favor from you, Jim." The man said, "I start by asking you, Are you a former S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent?"

Hopper eyes suddenly widened and stood frozen.

"Are you?" The man asked and took a step forward and out of the pit.

"Jim?" one officer called to Hopper as he turned to them, "You.. formerly work for S.H.E.I.L.D.?"

Jim shook his head multiple times.

The man took out a badge from Sheild with Hopper's name all written.

"Oh fuck.." Dustin whispered.

"Who are you?" Hopper asked, "and who told you.."

"You know me, Jim! C'mon now!" The man yelled He took another step forward up close up to Jim's face and placing down his pistol. "Tell them... Who I am.."

The man placed the edge of the spear on Jim's heart. His Eyes first turned black then bright blue afterward.

"Tell them..." The man demanded Hopper.

"You are Loki Odinson. The Rightful King of Jotunheim, and the God of Mischief."

"Jim? you had a secret all your life and you didn't tell us?" one of the officers told Hopper.

Jim looked at them fearlessly.

"Well then now you know who I am." Loki said, "Where is the Orb?"

Hopper looked back at Loki then answering, "Follow me."

Hopper and Loki started walking to the door where he recently was.

"Jim STOP!" one of the officers yells at Hopper and both of their pistols points him. Hopper swiftly turns to the both with his pistols aiming at the two and shot them once in the head. two of the officer's bodies dropped to the floor as blood spills all over the floor.

Dustin and Eddie's eyes widened before them as like if they just witnessed a betrayal by Hopper. He then placed his pistol in his holster and walks with Loki out of the room. Eddie and Dustin stood up and sees the bodies on the floor not moving.

"Are they dead?" Dustin questioned.

"Yeah..." Eddie answered. "Switch with me."

Eddie passes the body to Dustin, Eddie took some of the debris out of the way and got the door free as it swings opens swiftly. The two boys exit out of the schools as gusts of winds blows through their faces and debris fly over them.

"DUSTIN!" the boy called Mike yells to the two.

"Shit, Shit!" Dustin repeated in panic mode. Debris fly everywhere and a piece of a log was about to hit them til Eddie tackle them downwards and started running to where a huge crowd with cameras we're looking up at the skies. Eddie and Dustin ran towards Five other kids that Dustin knew who they were.

"Where the fuck were you guys?!" Mike said.

"Who the hell is he?" the orange hair girl asked Dustin as he his holding 'The Missing kid of 83'.

"Do you guys Remember about-"

"DUSTIN!" Eddie yells but wheezes, and quickly grabs his inhaler and takes a puff.

"What?!" Dustin questions as Eddie points to the sky. Dustin looked up and couldn't believe his eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Dustin yells on the top of his lungs. A big round spaceship was revealed to be hovering over the school.

"Dustin." One of the girls that Dustin describe to him as Jane. "Where's My Dad?"

Dustin stared and remembers what happens to Hopper as if he betrayed them. he looks at Eddie as he knew what he thought of.

"Let me get George to an Ambulance," Eddie said trying to get away from the conversation as he knew himself She was the daughter of the Cheif. "You handle it, my Mom is probably waiting for me."

Dustin nodded and passes George to Eddie and runs to somebody for an ambulance.

"Dustin, Where is my dad?" Jane asked again.

Dustin hastily wipes his face swiftly then answering, "He is in the building, with Loki."

The girl's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Hopper and Loki walked through the hallways of the school in each and every corner til Hopper paused and looked to his left where one of the lockers seems to be locked, Hopper took off the cap of the lock and pressed on it pinching him on his index and scanning his DNA. The locker opened into a secret room, the two entered, a room full of large crates from Sheild and one little crate that says's

"FRAGILE! Handle with Care."

Hopper grabbed a crowbar on the floor and un-hooked the nails gently in the small crate and opened it. and the whole room was lit with purple, Hopper took a step back as Loki takes the step forward and picks up the bright purple orb.

"I thank you for the service, Jim," Loki told Jim. "Unfortunately.." He took a step forward at Hopper, "I will not need you anymore."

Loki stabbed him through the heart with blood spilling on the floor, Hoppers eyes turn back to normal brown eyes stared with shock and looks down at where he is stabbed. Loki pulled the spear out of him and fell to the floor.

Loki went down on his right knee and whispers to him in a demonic voice, "Thank you!" Loki's eyes glowed yellow, smiles and then exits the room.  
-

Loki then came out of the School walking out into a destroyed parking space where he sees all the reporters and all of the injured children many feet away from him.

"I know, what you all are thinking.." Loki said in his accent. "you feel threaten and scared!"

Eddie sees his Mom's car but stared at the God of Mischiefs as he strolls across the debris. "Do not worry! No harm will come your way!"

"I will only bring Harm! If anyone stands in my way." Loki said. he got down on his knees and with the orb, it touches the floor and the WHOLE entire school begins cracking with bright purple light.

Loki stares with his eyes at Eddie and glows yellow.

Eddie's eyes widened. "No.." He whispered, "Impossible.."

A shadow of blue covered the god of mischief and was lifted to the large round spaceship and took off into space. The School cracked more and more til 'BOOOOOOMMM' the whole entire school was disintegrated.

"Eddie COME ON!" His Mom yelled. He sees George going into the ambulance with an oxygen mask on and first responders using paper towels to stop the bleed from his missing arm. the responders then closed the back doors and drive off to the nearest Hospital. Eddie got in the car and drives off to follow the ambulance.

"Why are we following the ambulance?" Eddie asked his mom.

"To make sure you aren't hurt." His mom replied.

Eddie looked out the window and sees Dustin and his four other friends hugging to the poor girl with short hair and a blue dress. Eddie had some sympathy for the girl but couldn't take his mind off the fact that maybe the meeting that Bill wants to talk about isn't just about Georgie. It could be the fact that the Demon Clown name Pennywise could have come back sooner as he thought.


	5. Authors Note

_**Hey Guys! Just a quick message. I know i haven't updated this story for a while. that's because I got really hooked up into my other fanfic, which is the "Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse 2" story. Also I have made big changes. I will switch the "Avengers and Stranger Things Crossover" category to "Avengers and X- overs" category. (If I can do it...) Another reason is that school, school, school... Prioritize come first. anyway thanks for the understanding.**_

 _ **Thanks, Jonplaysmc16**_


	6. Chapter 4 - The Meeting

**Sorry, it took me a while to get this story updated. Here is Chapter 4…  
**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 - The Meeting**_

 _December 15, 1984_

 _Derry, Maine_

* * *

 _-= The Denbrough Residents =-_

Fear started growing in Bill Denbrough. Everything was so wrong to him! How could It be back! So many thoughts went into his head. What was that glove It was wearing? Bill tried to get _The Thing_ out of his head. It must be an illusion.

Bill held an 'Avengers' comic book in his hands and was reading it. Every part of Bill's brain was trying to get the 'Thing' out of his head by reading comics (since they get you excited and wants to make you jump around in excitement.)

It was… partially working.

He sometimes focusses on reading the comic and seeing all the cool action, like The Avengers, are taking on the Chitahuri army in New York City. But a lot of the times, he thinks about It. Standing there on the porch of the old sturdy house on Neilbolt.

He flew by a lot of the pages that have a lot of cool action (Especially the Captain America and Iron Man team up.) He flipped through more and more until the very last page. He froze. At the bottom of the last page, A strange purple creature was shown. It was wearing a blue and gold armor plate. His skin was purple and on his left hand, was the same exact golden glove that he saw at the house at Neilbolt. He then reads the Dialogue.

" _With six of the Infinity Gems. I shall set the universe to its rightful place, my love." The purple creature talking to what appears to be… a Grim Reaper and apparently it was a she._

" _And if it must be. Then do so… Thanos…" She answered._

 _MUAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Thanos cackles._

Bill at once close the comic book. _Set the universe to its rightful place. Who is Thanos?_ He thought to himself. The universe could be at risk. But there's nothing he can do. Nothing at all. All he can do was share his encounter with his friends and that's it.

"Bill?" His Mom calls to him from the door.

"y- yes?" he replied.

"Your friends are here."

* * *

It was a cold night in Derry, and yet bad things are happening during the Holidays. Richie, Ben, Beverly, Stan, Mike, and Bill were in the garage and he was talking to them about the experience he had from the disturbance call from his walkie-talkie to the 'It' encounter. His friends weren't believing what he was saying. It couldn't be back. Not until 27 years.

"Bill? How the FUCK that is even possible?" Richie questioned. "It's not even compatible with Molly Ringwald's vision!" pointing at Beverly.

"Th- That's what I'm trying to say!" Bill replied. "It can't b- b -be possible!"

"So why should we even be worrying about this?" Richie questioned again this time by standing up and pace walking back and forth.

"We should b- b- be because we are talking ab- about the f- f- f- f-, sh- sh- SHIT!" Bill yelled.

Bill took long deep breathes as Beverly aid him. "Breathe, breathe."

Bill finish taking his deep breathes and started over again.

"We should be, because… we are t- t- talking about the fate of th- the universe…"

Everything in the room was silence after Richie stopped pacing. They all turn to their leader. Bill pulled the same "Avengers' Comic book he had in his room.

"This…" Bill paused. "used to belong to G- G- Georgie…" he flipped through the comic book till the very last page. He showed the big purple creature holding the golden glove with six slots attached to the glove.

"Wow! That's Thanos!" Richie exclaimed.

"th- this is serious, Richie." Bill glares.

Richie glances at his friends which they seemed to be annoyed. Richie took a step back and sat down on one of Bill's old beach chairs.

"What I- If Thanos is r- real?" Bill proclaimed.

His friends seem now awfully confused by his proclamation.

Bill, he isn't." Ben spoke. "He is just a fictional character."

"I- I saw It wore a golden glove," Bill replied as his friends started to rally with attention. "The glove was very ancient like and there were six slots that could be where the Infinity Gems go in."

"Infinity Gems?" The five questioned in a union.

Bill opens his mouth to try and explain what The Infinity Gems are. But couldn't. He couldn't explain what they are. He doesn't even know what _setting the universe to its rightful place_ is.

Beverly suddenly stands on her feet. "Then we got to do something, right?"

Stan suddenly stammers out spit. "Na huh! I'm not going through THAT SHIT AGAIN! AFTER WHAT HAPPEN FUCKING LAST TIME!"

"WE made that blood oath in September! That PROMISE must be kept!" Bev countered aggressively at Stan.

"what about there's nothing we can DO ABOUT IT?" Stan re-counters Bev.

"There has to BE!"

"Stan is right!" Bill yells that brought to everyone's attention. Bill paused and looks down at the floor with shame "There... i- i- is nothing weh- we can do…"

Beverly started walking towards Bill. "What the hell you're talking about?"

Bill glances at Richie, Mike, Ben, and Stan and then stares at Bev's bright blue eyes. "There was th- this weird r- round spah- space s- ship. That could have millions of aliens i– in that ship."

Beverly then suddenly grabs a chair flips the backside towards a very worry Bill and takes a seat.

"Bill…" She started. "look at your right palm."

Bill raised his right hand and looks at his palm and a scab was shown that came from the blood oath that they took back in September.

"I remember you did that to all of us. Me, Richie, Ben, Mike, Stan, Eddie, and YOU! You made that oath and swore if It ever comes back… We all come back too."

Bill bit his lips as a single tear came from his left eye. He hung his head down.

"I.. don't know what to do!" Bill whimpered.

"I know you do!" Beverly encourages. "You just haven't figured it out yet… and we will all figure it out."

They all stared at Bill and gave him a slight nod except for Stan.

"Yeah," Ben spoke up. "Even if it's a small chance, we owe this to everyone in this room to try."

Bev smile at Ben which made him blush a bit. Richie then stands up on his feet.

"Well…" He said. "Where can we find this fucker?"

Bill quickly glances at them all. "Neilbolt, o- obviously…"

Suddenly Zach came storming into the garage. "Sorry for the interruption!"

"D- Dad?" Bill questioned. His father face was in a complete state of shock. He stared at Bill.

"He's Alive, Bill!" Zach walks over to him. The Losers were confused including Bill.

"You were right all along…" Zach hugged Bill as he was still confused.

"Who?" Bill questioned.

Zach turned to his older Son and simply said.

"Georgie… they found him… in Indiana."

Bill's Eyes widen and glanced at his five friends to which their faces were entire confused and shocked and were constantly glancing back and forth after what they had just heard. But… could be an illusion? No… It creates Illusions for Children. But not for Adults. If Zach can see him so can Bill. Bill became a giant weeping mess. Even though, His little Brother Georgie Elmer Denbrough is alive.

* * *

 **In case you weren't all caught up. My writing style has changed since I started writing my other fanfic "Spider-man Into the Spider-Verse 2". Also, I'm about to see "Avengers: Endgame" in 3 days so #Don'tSpoiltheEndgame!**

 **I am now using a new writing program called Microsoft word which is absolutely sophisticated from the other one I used. Anyways don't worry this story is not dead! It was just another Fanfic that I was so focused on. Anyways, see you later!  
**


End file.
